


You... Really Like Tank Tops?

by fluffbird



Series: Post-Canon Spiritshipping Shenanigans [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Japanese names, M/M, Please dont kill me, Post-Canon, Trans Johan, Trans Male Character, might be a bit ooc if so thats me projecting sorry, my friend rated this 5/5 gay approved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: "Hey, Judai? I need to talk to you. Come over to my apartment as soon as possible, please."
That's what Johan, Judai's boyfriend of half a year, and friend of even longer, had texted him a few minutes ago. Judai had tried to text him back, and had even called him to try and ask what was wrong, but he got no answer.
Alternately, Johan worries Judai, Judai goes to check on his bf, and ends up learning something new about the person he loves more than anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a very long time, and the first one I've ever written for this fandom. I'd appreciate all the feedback I can get!

  
_"Hey, Judai? I need to talk to you. Come over to my apartment as soon as possible, please."_

That's what Johan, Judai's boyfriend of half a year, and friend of even longer, had texted him a few minutes ago. Judai had tried to text him back, and had even called him to try and ask what was wrong, but he got no answer. He'd asked Yubel what he should do – the duel monster spirit had gotten over their jealousy of Johan a long time ago – and they told him to go check up on Johan. The spirit had then promptly retreated into some corner in the back of Judai's mind, in order to 'give the lovebirds some space'.

Either way, Judai was now stood outside the door of his boyfriend's apartment. Somewhat hesitantly, the young duelist knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Judai?" came Johan's voice from inside the apartment, "Is that you?"

Judai nodded, before remembering that Johan couldn't see him from in there.

"Yeah, it's me," he answered. Shortly thereafter, Johan opened the door ever so slightly to peek out at Judai. Once he had confirmed that his boyfriend was the one standing outside the door, he stepped back and opened it the rest of the way.

"Come in," whispered Johan.

Judai entered the apartment, and as soon as he was in Johan quickly shut the door behind him. He then turned to Judai, and before he could react Johan had rushed at him, enveloping in a tight embrace and burying his face in his shoulder. Judai was shocked, but quick to hug his boyfriend back.

The two stood there clinging to each other for a few minutes, before Johan loosened his grip on Judai a bit. Judai was quick to follow suit, letting go of his boyfriend and letting him take a step back.  
For a moment, they just looked at each other, before Judai broke the silence.

"Johan," he asked, "Why did you ask me to come here? It sounded urgent"

"There's... something I need to tell you. About me," said Johan and averted his eyes, "Can we sit down first, though?"

Judai nodded, and the two went to sit in Johan's couch. While Judai sat himself down in his usual position and got comfortable, Johan sat down a fair bit away from him on the couch. His posture was stiff and Judai noticed that his boyfriend's hands were shaking slightly. His gaze was stuck on the floor, and his lips were drawn into a tight line.

Judai furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at his partner. Johan was not the type to easily get nervous, in fact Judai was fairly certain he hadn't seen him like this in a very long time. Whatever was on his mind had to be something really important.

"Johan, what's wrong?" asked Judai as he moved closer to Johan, placing his hand on his knee. "You know you can talk to me. About anything"

Johan looked up from the floor, his emerald gaze meeting Judai's eyes. His eyes, usually filled with laughter and confidence and determination, were instead dull and filled with fear and worry. He only managed to hold eye contact for a few seconds, after which he settled with staring at Judai's hand on his knee.

"Promise me you won't hate me for this," he whispered.

"Johan, of course I won't hate you! You're the most important person in the world to me, you know that," said Judai, "I promise"

Johan swallowed and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"As I said, there's something you don't know about me. Something... kinda important. I've known you for so long, and hiding this from you for all this time has been hurting me for quite a while. I- I can't do this anymore," he said, and grabbed the lining of his shirt. He hesitated for a moment, and then pulled it off.

Underneath the shirt, he was wearing what looked like a very tight tank top. It was black, and extremely form fitting, especially in the chest area. Judai looked at his boyfriend in confusion for a few moments, before speaking.

"You... Really like tank tops?" he asked, not quite understanding what Johan was trying to tell him, "Is that it?"

Johan blinked, raised his eyebrows, and looked Judai straight in the eyes. The words 'Are you kidding me right now' radiated off of him in a way that required no speech. Judai tilted his head to the side and moved the hand previously situated on Johan's knee to scratch the back of his head.

Realization hit Johan, and he spoke up.

"You... you don't know what this is, do you," he said.

"Nope," replied Judai, still keeping his confused posture.

Johan chuckled slightly, before getting back on topic.

"This 'tank top' is, well. It's what's called a binder. Do you know what that is?" asked Johan.

Judai slowly nodded, tilting his head back up and starting to sit up straighter as he began to realize what Johan was telling him.

"As in, the kind that trans people use?" he asked.

Johan nodded.

"So then, you're..."

Johan nodded again.

"Oh."

Johan looked down. Judai frowned.

"Hey, Johan, look at me," he said, whilst putting a comforting smile on his face, "You don't think I'd care about that, do you? You're the best boyfriend anyone could ever wish for. I would literally go through hell and back for you – again. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me this."

Johan looked back at Judai, and his eyes were shining with the happiness and confidence that Judai was used to. He wasn't quite smiling yet, but Judai intended to do something about that.

"I love you, Johan," he said. The corners of Johan's lips started turning up.

"I love you too."


End file.
